1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external enclosure, more particularly to a sectional external enclosure for accommodating computer peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer is common to our life, and brings us much convenience. Any slow manual operation such as computation, file management, data storage, and data search can improve their efficiency with computer applications. Therefore, the blooming of computer is basically another wave of xe2x80x9cIndustrial Revolutionxe2x80x9d.
As the computer application becomes more popular, the communications, and multimedia applications of desktop computers and compact notebook computers utilize peripheral devices such as the 5.25-inch CD ROM, DVD ROM, CD-R, and CD-RW drives as well as mobile racks and interfaces such as the USB and IEEE 1394 (Fire Wire) interfaces for fast transmissions. Therefore, it is no longer a dream to use external enclosures for the connection of computers and peripheral devices.
Traditional computer external enclosures mainly use two sidewalls of an upper casing and a lower casing to respectively mount onto a fixed board, and a peripheral device such as an optical disk drive of the 5.25-inch specification is fixed between the two fixed boards by screws. The computer external enclosure of this type has been sold for years and that is the only choice. However, there is a shortcoming that the way of adjusting the position and securing the casings, fixed boards, and peripheral devices always troubles the computer users. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has provided a solution as disclosed in the Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 178536 (foreign counterpart, Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 01200391.3). In view of the current existing computer external enclosures, it is difficult to break through its style, and the way of adjusting and positioning the fixed boards and peripheral devices for their combination needs to be improved.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sectional external enclosure which comprises a bottom panel, two side panels, a rear panel, and a top panel; wherein the bottom and top panels are coupled with the four corners of the two side panels, and the rear end of the two side panels has an embedding groove for embedding and securing a rear panel, and finally a peripheral device is secured on the bottom panel to complete the assembling of the section external enclosure in accordance with the present invention. Such arrangement makes the assembling procedure very quick and convenient without any trouble of adjusting and positioning the fixed board.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a sectional external enclosure, of which the two side panels and the rear panel have stylish design on the external surface, such as the design of horizontal decorative channels to enhance the artistic look of the external enclosure, and the modular design for the components of this invention can greatly reduce the volume of packing material and the assembling procedure for manufacturers.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a sectional external enclosure, of which the two side panels has a pair of embedding grooves at its front end for fixing the two latches of a front panel to seal the opening end of the external enclosure.
Another further objective of the present invention is to provide a sectional external enclosure, of which the bottom panel is preferably made of metal boards and each of the rest of panels has a thin metal sheet attached on its inner wall to provide the functions of dissipating heat and preventing electromagnetic interference in order to comply with the requirements of safety regulations.
In view of the above description, the present inventor herein with many years of practical experience in the design, development, manufacturing and marketing of computer peripherals enhances the design of the external enclosure by performing a series of researches and developments and finally succeeds to invent the sectional external enclosure of the present invention.